


Big Bad Wolf

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Big Bad Wolf

By the time you were 8 months pregnant, you finally had a name. Sam had picked her first name, and Dean picked the middle. Her first name, Alessa, meant ‘protector of humanity’. He said it was perfect, because it was in her blood. You thought it was a beautiful name, and that if fate dealt her the hunter’s life, it was true. Her middle name, Juliette, because he just liked how it went with Alessa. And he could call her ‘AJ’.

Both boys had to take turns visiting the past couple months, as it was getting increasingly difficult to get away. It was the time of year- fall- that seemed to make a hunter’s life extremely busy. Alessa was due mid-October, and you were hoping that she stuck to that time line. You knew that you could have her as late as Halloween, according to your doctor.

Stirring the sauce for dinner, you chuckled when you heard Dean’s voice carry. “Son of a bitch!” He groaned, coming out, nursing a sore thumb. “Did you have to pick such small letters?” He asked, shaking his hand. “The nails are tiny!”

You smiled at him. “I told you it could wait.” You reminded him.

“Her nursery is almost done. You’re due in a month, and I want everything situated for you.” He told you.

“Either way, sit. Have a beer.” You motioned to table. “If you eat all your vegetables, I bought pie.” You teased him, earning a mock glare. “You love me and you know it.”

Dean sighed as he sat down. “Yeah, yeah. So they say.” He grinned.

* * *

Two days later, you hugged him goodbye, sending him on his way with fresh mini-pies. He assured you that they’d be there to meet their baby sister as soon as they could if they weren’t there for her birth. It made you happy that they were already such loving brothers.

Sam had brought a couple books for her every time he came, saying that reading was important, and he wanted her to have the best start. The last time, you’d cried. And cried. And then laughed because of your crying. He thought it was oddly hysterical.

Dean was so focused on the nursery that he had blinders on at times. They had painted it, assembled everything she needed, and set up some decorations on the walls. You’d managed to get some clothes put away, not that she had a ton. You knew that she would outgrow them quickly, and shopped second hand when you could for clothes. When it came to furniture, and her carseat, you bought new.

* * *

Alessa’s due date came and went. You were miserable, and you were scared that neither of the boys would be able to make it. However, you lucked out. John came down with the flu and the boys were able to take off. They came around just in time. The day after they got there Alessa Juliette Winchester was born- on Halloween. Dean cut the cord, but Sam was the first of the two to hold her. There was no denying that she was John’s.

Smiling over at Sam, he grinned at you. He was sitting in the rocking chair with the sleeping infant in his arms. “She’s so tiny compared to you.” You teased him.

He chuckled lightly. “She is tiny.” His hazel eyes looked down at the small bundle. “She’s already worn Dean out.” 

You looked over to where Dean had been sitting and laughed. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his fingers laced on his chest, and he had his head back. He was sleeping as if he was in the most comfortable bed. You really couldn’t blame him, though. Every time she so much as moved the night before he would be up with the two of you. If she nursed, he would just keep you company. If she needed a diaper change, he tried to do most of them. The first one he’d nearly had a panic attack thinking that something was wrong. Until you told him that it was perfectly normal. “I know it’ll be hard on both of you to leave…but I think that it’s going to kill him.” You said softly.

“I know.” Sam agreed. Dean, being the oldest, took on the role of big brother down to his core. “He was telling her stories last night.” You looked at Sam funny, and he nodded. “Let me see… ‘Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She fell in love with the big bad wolf, but she didn’t know it was him.’ and then later ‘but, from them came the cutest little princess pup.’ Yeah, it was an oddly adorable tale of you and dad.” You shook your head, letting out a small sigh.

Alessa began to stir, so Sam got up and handed her over. “Come here, baby girl.” You said softly.

Sam kissed your forehead. “I’m gonna go call dad. Make sure he didn’t drink all the NyQuil. Stubborn bastard.” He teased, happy when you got a smile.

After he left, you looked down at Alessa as she latched on. You eyes watered as her small finger wrapped lazily around your finger. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll love you enough to make up for your father.” You told her quietly.

Dean had heard that, and his heart broke for you.


End file.
